Rise of the Red Remnant
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: After Vol3, Vale's situation was quite dire because of the invasion but.. What if the reaction of the people was greater than in canon and that it actually led to something.. new. Beware enemies of the workers, the Red Nation had risen from the ashes of a former Kingdom and the Revolution has just began.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **"We have nothing to lose but our shakles now!"**_

 _ **-Attributed to Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov, Lenin**_

* * *

Post Great War History Volume II Chapter XV

The situation of politics in Remnant showed a major change after the Great War.

None of the promises made by the various leading politicians of the time were enough to appease the horrible unslaught caused by men and Grimm.

Attempts to gain voters were various but the most curious were the attempt made towards the workers of the rudimentary industry.

The call to arms had been enforced to most of the able men and those who returned to their previous workplaces were shocked to see that they have been replaced during the wartime.

The resulting dissense caused the creation of two groups:

The **White Fang** , a political movement to support the passing of more equal laws towards Fauni;

The **Socialist Party** , a conglomerate of several Workers' union formed during this period.

The major difference between the two was that the Socialist Party was originally inclined toward violence to achieve their objectives.

The White Fang preserved for several years a more democratic and peaceful approach and so seeing more support from the people.

The destructive nature of the Socialist Party was then used by the Regency Council to enact several authoritarian laws that not only extended the Regency duration but also limited the political impact of the two groups.

And so the White Fang saw less success than previously, slowing the process of reform dramatically.

The Socialist Party still maintained their little popularity having little if no attachment to the political system.

Another issue for the Socialist Party was the need of a headquarters to use for the Workers' movement.

Attempts to gain a property in Atlas saw a reprisal from the more militaristic and strictest Kingdom.

Finally an opportunity arised in Vale. Following the War, Vale had lost much of its population and many building were empty for the most.

The then General-Secretary of the Party, Nikolai Bukharin, was granted a large, abandoned factory to turn into the actual HQ of the Socialist Party.

Years later and the Party had assumed a much more moderate approach to its goal.

Strikes started to happen less and more charity events were held to the SP Headquarters.

Some suggests that the Party was going to dominate the region way before the end of the Century.

The Socialist Party's current, old leader, Sergei Federnov, has announced that in a matter of years he would have given the control of the party to young Darius Petrov, former leader of the Youth branch of the Party, Young Reds.

 _Few weeks after the fall of Beacon, outside the building of Vale's Council._

After the events of almost a month ago, the staff of the building was panicking.

The Council had yet to give a statement following this invasion and the people were starting to riot in the various, untouched part of the Capital.

The Police forces were almost non-existant and unable to prevent crimes to happen.

The worst part was the behaviour of the Guards. Some of them had started to be absent and none of the officers were able to identify the problem.

As the day was starting as a normal one, some members noticed that a series of black cars had halted in front of the entrance.

There was only an emblem present in those. A familiar one.

Some frowned, having recognized the Socialist Party's Emblem but not their intentions.

After few minutes of silence, a group of well-armed men started to leave the cars and formed a secure perimeter just outside the only car on the centre of the little convoy.

An elegant man left the vehicle. He was young, his face showing a perfect cure of the self and a quite determined composure left many witnesses quite intrigued at this individual.

He had brown hairs shaped in a noble, yet humble style.

His eyes were dark holes that seemed to terribly blank, yet a small glint of determination, a flame was present that gave warm to those he cared and burned those he hated.

A smile adorned his unblemished face as he started to walk inside the building, followed by his entourage.

* * *

It's been another horrible day for the Councilors of Vale.

The Invasion of Beacon and the fall of most of the Capital had definitely damaged their popularity and the rising crime was not helping.

Many would have asked why the Council had yet to deliberate a response to this outrageous situation but very few knew the truth about this chambers.

The only thing that resulted in any Council's reunion had been indecision.

Ozpin's death had impacted much more to the present factions. Some of those had just joined with others non-related with Ozpin but some were still unable to make a move.

Yells and screams of the various oppositions had been halting any process of compromise.

Things were not changing for the better and the Councilors knew.

None wanted to actually create coalitions as to avoid any power plays that would damage the others.

The stalemate was unnerving and dangerously causing an institution almost a century old.

Sadly for the poor councilors, today was indeed going to be much worse than they expected.

A group of armed men entered the chambers and started to block all exits.

Many voiced their protest, other just watched this development with morbid curiousity.

At last, a man entered the room and waited for the protests to end before speaking.

As silence fell on the room, the man nodded to himself.

"Good morning, members of the Council of the Kingdom of Vale."

He bowed slightly.

"I'm Darius Petrov, General-Secretary of the Socialist Party of Remnant." Darius greeted curtiously.

Many muttered in recognition, having long forgotten about the SP.

"Today is a great day for our nation." He proclaimed but was soon interceded by an angry councilwoman.

"'Great'? Please explain to me, Mr. Petrov, how today is a great day to you because, seeing the current situation, I would say otherwise."

The man showed no irritation at this interruption and merely replied.

"The predicament of a month ago had indeed been tragic in all aspects but I'm not talking about this."

He shook his head, while widening his smile. "No, today is great because after more than fifty years the ideals of the Party's founder, Vladimir Lenin, had been initiated, here in Vale."

The following silence drew until one of the Councilors questioned dumbly. "Are you launching a Coup, Mr. Petrov?"

He was immediately answered with a negative headshake. "No, no."

"The Coup had already been made under your nose." Darius revealed. "Right now, several key locations had been occupied by the Red Militia or by striking workers."

The shock was evident in the faces of the Councilors and one of them asked stuttering.

"B-but why?" He started. "Why d-did you cause this? There was no reason for-"

"Actually, we are removing the indirect cause of all this situation."

He pointed at the Council. "You all."

"Because." He continued. "It was your fault Atlas had sent a fleet that had then rebelled and killed civilians, it was you that continued to cut off the budget of Defence and it was YOU that had been giving free hand to Ozpin all this time."

"Now listen here, Ozpin was-" "Ozpin was a stupid manipulator." The rebuttal of the Council failed before this strong reply.

"Ozpin had been the 'King' for the entire time and had decided to sacrifice lives as if those were his pawns." Darius continued, this time giving to each member of the council several secret reports.

"Ozpin was ready to have us killed for some Greater Good only he knew about and did his best to have us ready for the slaughter."

"As of now, for your incapacity of dealing before and now the situation had shown fit for your new warranted arrests."

"Wha-" Some exclaimed at the final words but were unable when the Red Guards started to have them handcuffed and remove them from the room.

Once the room was cleansed by the corrupt bureaucrats, Darius sighed.  
"And now it's time to give a 'statement'."

* * *

Taiyang sighed as he continued to cure the garden of his house. It's been just few hours since Yang had left the house to Haven and he had started to return to his usual routine.

He knew that his daughter was a capable warrior but he was sure that being a tiny bit worried about her was kind of a dad thing.

He shrugged as he entered his home and sit on the couch, ready to start his aimless search for something interesting on the TV.

As he started to change numerous channels, he halted when he saw that some were playing the same video.

He was surprised the familiar face of a former student of his.

Darius Petrov had been studying at Signal two years before Yang but he could remember the guy.

Very reserved and created his own circle of friends. He was a bit above average, sometimes surprising both him or/and Qrow with interesting pratical improvisations.

It had been saddening how he had decided to not continue the path of an Huntsman, preferring politics to battles.

" **Today, Citizens of Vale, is the day our nation is restored. Early this day, following several laws, me and several individuals entered the chambers of the Council and arrested all of them. You might ask 'Why?', the answer is quite simple actually.**

 **The Council had been responsible for several acts that had incredibly weakened Vale and made it almost defenseless to the Invasion that had happened several weeks ago.**

 **The lack of response was also a proof of their inability to rule anymore. Following the Fall of Beacon, several letters of grieving parents had been sent and received at this place but they were not answered.**

 **People asked for actions but were answered with lack of it. I shall remember one of the various casualities of this attack on our nation. Pyrrha Nikos, a 17 years old young woman that starting her path as a Huntress. Her hopes and dreams were denied when she was killed by the perpetrator and mind behind the Aggression.**

 **Cinder Fall had infiltrated Beacon for weeks and some documents found on the building suggested that the late Headmaster, Ozpin, had been aware of this predicament and that he had preferred to watch and see what could have happened.**

 **Hell. That was what is now left of a part of the city and the Academy.**

 **Our Nation has the potential to show to the world that WE can recuperate, that WE can become greater, that WE become the newest Beacon for the world.**

 **I, Darius Petrov, General-Secretary of the Socialist Party of Remnant, proclaims the dissolution of the Kingdom of Vale and the institution of the Democratic Republic of Vale.**

 **Free, universal elections shall be prepared to happen in two weeks from today and till then there will be a provisional government made by that will lead the country to the reconstruction of the fallen zones.**

 **I remember to those who had not understood that everyone that has reached adulthood, Human and Faunus, had to vote for this election.**

 **Remember this day, because today the world is going to finally watch us and be stunned at our own might!"**

The video feed ended with several yells of praise and approvation.

Tai couldn't believe it. His former student was leading the country.

It seems that things were actually going to change after all...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Rise great writers of , the Revolution had come to Remnant!**


	2. Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth  
**

* * *

 _ **"We have nothing to lose but our shakles now!"**_

 _ **-Attributed to Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov, Lenin**_

* * *

After the removal of the Council, the building had been refitted to the rules of the new administration.

The internal surveillance had been expanded together with the external garrisons, filled by trustworthy member of the Party.

The new room for the leader of the Democratic Republic of Vale was quite humble in comparison to the chamber used by Councillors yet it maintained the formal style required by all Government-related rooms.

Darius Petrov was reading intensively a report that he had just received from one of the groups sent in the various houses of the former Councillors.

Internal Corruption was something he could deal with but he certainly didn't expect the details present in those documents.

"Damn Schnees.."

Those two words resumed his current trail of thought.

When the SDC started to monopolize the Dust Production sector, Vale had imposed a protectionist policy to avoid any unjust advantage the Atlas' company would have caused to the local Dust-related organisations.

When Jacques Schnee had been fit to lead the organisation, he had launched an economic operation to make Vale's Council his little dominion to rule as he wished.

From common briberies to assassination attempts, the Council had yelded and accepted and Vale's Industry was in few years forced to vanish or submit to the foreign company.

But now, Darius thought, it was time to reignite the flames of Vale's industrial power.

So, few hours later, several local minor business leaders were called to his office to discuss his plan for economy revival.

"The Republic need a working economy policy that can start at once and that can keep up in the long run with the modern competitioners."

This fact was truthful and many nodded, agreeing with that statement.

"So, thanks with Minister Trair, I come up with a compromising solution for you all."

As he finished speaking he gave some notes with graphics and description.

Many started to read the papers and started to mutter among themselvest.

"It could work.." "That's innovative.." "The gain/losses formula is exact."

Everyone started to voice their opinions to each other and at the end they decided to accept the plan.

"Comrade Petrov, representing the opinion of everyone, I think the plan is doable and incredibly generous." He bowed slightly.

Nodding at this, Darius decided to summarise his idea.

"We shall create the Vale's Industrial and Agrarian Union soon and you all had been selected for your loyalty and your abilities to be part of the commitee assigned to lead it. Still you all will have to report to Minister Triar, as he is the Minister of Economy and Finances."

This was meet once again with approving stares from all the occupants of the room and, as soon the reunion was finished, Darius sighed in relief.

One down, four more problems to solve. Those were the majors and there were still the minor ones to solve. It was going to be a long day after all..

* * *

 _Six hours later..._

The following reunions had been similar to the first one. The second group he had to discuss with was the Military companies. Those were essential for Vale to work for three important reasons:

1) Vale's Military Arsenal was second only to Atlas and that was to change only for the best, 2) the formation of a new army needed an expanded Military Assembly Line, even better than the pre-Great War eras and, 3) the Companies created more jobs and so stabilised the rate of unemployment.

The third and fourth group were mostly related one to the other. Together with an army, Vale needed to create a powerful navy and airforce. It was needed in case of invasion from Atlas.

While it had been few days since the proclamation of the republic, several activities had been registered in the borders and some were bluntly hostile. This was mostly from Vacuo's but both Mistral and Atlas were not shy to try to challenge the garrisons in a border war.

But all those foreign threats paled in comparison to the internal problems. Part of Vale was still filled of Grimm and that if he didn't count the Grimm Dragon in Beacon as part of this all.

Luckily some interesting support had decided to come. Following the fall of Beacon, two of the professors had decided to join the new military school initiative that Darius had issued just two days earlier.

Bartholomew Oobleck, PhD in Military History, and Peter Port, retired Huntsman, were two of the most brilliant men of this era and their support was a blessing both in a pratical and in a theoretical way.

They guaranteed a good instruction to the recruits and boolstered the moral of the newly-formed Red Army.

The Red Army was an idea of one of the heirs of the founder, Leon Trotsky, that served as an armed guarantee against the enemies of the revolutions.

It was considered initially a pipe dream of the man from the other members, since the idea of 'Always War' as he had thought was quite irrational to put into the reality and some of the modern historians had judged it as a major flaw for the close friend of Lenin.

War, Lenin had said, was to defend the ideals of Revolutions. This line of thought was then maintained by his successor and founder of Vale's SP headquarters, Nikolai Bukharin.

Moderation and balance prevailed to the lines of Radicalism and eternal struggle.

Darius would remember perfectly how his mentor and predecessor, Sergei Federov, would praise the work of Bukharin and would push his apprentice to think of an idea in a realistic way than in a revolutionary way.

Rational Revolution, not Revolutionary Rationality.

His little moment of remembrance was interrupted when a member of his staff entered the room quietly.

"Comrade Petrov, some foreign delegates have come to talk with you."

"I didn't expected the Kingdoms to come to visit quite soon."

The staff member shook his head negatively.

"Comrade, those are not representatives of the Kingdoms' governments. They said they were part of the Socialist Party of the other regions."

Frowning Darius nodded slowly and let the man leave his room silently.

That was something he certainly he had not expected...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Darius was looking at the various delegates from had come to visit the newly established Socialist regime.

They were quite different one from the others and seemed quite somber looking.

As he coughed, everyone turned to stare at him. Many stood silent to see a reaction from him, while others had decided to breach part of the cold formality and went to greet the successful socialist.

"Congratulations from the Vacuo's SP detachment, Comrade Petrov."

"Same from the Mistral's one, Comrade."

As the congratulations went on and on, Darius noticed that the only group that had not approached him were from the Atlas' detachment.

They were looking quite tired at the leader and were not showing any sign of approaching him any time soon.

As soon as the greetings finished, Darius decided to held a temporary debate to learn more about those new guests.

"Greetings Comrades and welcome to the Democratic Republic of Vale." He started his speech, trying to come up with the right words.

"As you may have noticed, I was honestly surprised of your existence as the reports from the past leaders of the SP described as no other member of the Party lived outside of Vale. Now I see that those old documents were unfound and that you existed and are now here."

Many agreed to him and an old, tired man walking to him and shook his hand.

"I understand your confusion, Comrade Petrov. The Socialist Party actually has more than a single site in Vale. After Bukharin's decision to move in this region, a secret meeting had occured few days before the actual moving. It was decided that Socialist cells were to quietly establish themselves in the other regions and support the internal struggle in those places."

He pointed trembling because of old age to the Atlas group.

"The members of Atlas SP were possibly the ones with the most difficult mission. Trying to be opposed to the Military Council in Atlas is a suicide even to think about and yet they were able to survive to see this day. You, Comrade Petrov, represent a new wave of hope for the still living Socialists. Thank you."

The words were soon followed by loud clapping from all the delegates, Atlas too had joined the group.

Darius looked at this new development with interest.

While this was something that surprised him, it surprised him positively.

The change might be expanded with the other Kingdoms and maybe succeed in realizing Lenin's Dream.

Remnant as a Utopia for its people.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Phew! Second chapter his done and I'm dying after so much study.**

 **I have been naively thinking that with the easier lessons at Uni I would have found more time to write. Then exams happened. And in that moment, Bukharin knew he had messed it up.**

 **Anyway from my whines, this fanfic represent a bit an idealistic approach to the RWBY's world that many wouldn't think about. And why wouldn't they? Well, Communism isn't certainly an appreciated ideology and very few still nowadays feel to be Communists.**

 **I, as an aspiring politician, feel a bit more inclined toward the conservative side of Politics because stuff and the modern world. I am one to realize the impossibility of Marx's and Lenin's idea of Utopia because of how mankind cannot become Ideal. It cannot become simple.**

 **We are complex things we human beings...**

 **At last, I wanted to explain something much more fanfic-related. The new nation will not intervene in Volume 4 and Volume 5... directly. With this new development there might be an intervention from the Socialists but not from Darius' orders. I understand that it's too much farfetched to have something so young as the DRV to intervene this much early in the story, I will probably have them solving Vale's Grimm problem a week or two before the end of Volume 5.**


	3. Rise

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Rise**

 _ **"We have nothing to lose but our shakles now!"**_

 _ **-Attributed to Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov, Lenin**_

* * *

The Four Nation Treaty that sealed the end of the Great War served as a guarantee to hold an apparent peace in the Continent.

The Major point, something that most of the delegates had pushed for, was the complete banning of a standing army.

While the concept behind the idea was interesting, it was possibly the easiest to misinterpretate or break.

The need of a fight force in the Kingdoms was necessary to face off the constant threat of the Grimms.

And thus it was decided to create an elite force formed by those gifted with Aura and Semblances to deal with the Monsters of Remnant.

The Huntsmen Corps saw an initial positive support and was constantly praised for its heroism and abilities.

The first rule of the Treaty was followed for decades from everyone and the memories of the Great War started to disappear from the people's mind.

Fifty years from the War, Atlas decided to test the interest of maintaining the current Status Quo of the other three Kingdoms.

Unopposed, the very modern and sophisticate nation saw the creation of a more military-inclined Huntsmen Corps and started to influence the internal politics of the other nations, forcing its own will.

Situation went unchanged for decades but the time for a true change had finally come.

The Red Army, once an idea, was now starting to form by well-trained young men, most of those volunteers, and it will bring peace to Remnant.

The process had started and it was still quite long to finish but the first results pleased the Chairman.

Vale was starting to shape up more and more to a modern, independent nation and the citizens were now looking more loyal to the new regime.

No more empty promise and, certainly, no more criminals in the streets.

The former Red Militia had been turned into a Police Squadron that dealt with scum swiftly and efficiently.

Unemployment, a quite unhearded phenomenon but by no means unexistent, was now a far away nightmare of the past.

If things continued to improve, the liberation of the part of the nation occupied by Grimms would be initiated in a matter of few months or even few weeks.

Darius was in a good mood because of this and had started to visit several department because of the free time he had started to achieve.

After delegating and decentralizing a bit his powers to trustworthy, competent individuals, the Chairman had been having less and less issues to solve.

The encounter with the foreign members of the SP also made him quite happy about the big picture.

Direct Intervention had been avoided for several reasons.

Mostly because of logical unwillingness to break now the already shaken neutrality, but also the status of the industry still unable to keep up with the necessary war-effort.

A compromise had been found easy.

Equipment and some volunteers would have been sent to help the foreign comrades in the time of necessity and would assure their victory.

Reading the report, the first possible Kingdom to follow the Vale's example would be Mistral.

It shared much from Vale and it had also a similar situation with their Council that Vale had endured until few weeks earlier.

Support for an uprising was also quite high. The Mistral Council had tried to expand and create more villages under the pressure of the Business lobby.

In the end the experiment resulted in a waste of resources and human lives.

Kuroyuri was possibly the prime example of the failing attempts of the government.

Darius calculated that he will hear from the Mistrali comrades quite soon and he was already preparing a batch of equipment and experts to send to help the new government.

The Chairman's musing was soon interrupted by someone knocking at the office's door.

"Please enter." Those words were said so many times that in this situation they had came out automatically.

A man older than him entered the room and his eyes widened in realization.

How could he forgot his favourite teacher?

"Mr. Xiao Long? It's been so long." His greeting showed genuine interest in the blond man.

Taiyang Xiao Long had been a fond memory of his blank childhood.

Always there to praise when Darius would do a feat worth of it.

He was also the only teachers who didn't criticize him for his political belief.

Respect was the least Darius would give him after having known him for so long.

"Mr. Chairman, I remind you that you are not a student of mine anymore. Please, call me Tai."

Nodding quickly Darius gestured him to seat in one of the two free chairs.

His former teacher complied and sat down and turned to him with a serious look.

"Sadly Darius, I've not come here for just a friendly visit." His tone seemed to betray something else but the Chairman decided to let it go.

"Sure Sir- Tai. How may I help you?"

Sighing Tai set a stack of paper in the desk and Darius glanced at it warily.

As he picked it up, he saw a photo on the first page and asked absently.

"Tai, why are you giving your daughter's Beacon report to look at?"

Tai didn's answer vocally and Darius kept looking through the documentation.

Then the reason for this visit was now clear.

"That's quite a stain that your daughter would have in her CV..."

Darius remembered seeing what had happened in the aftermath of the match Yang Xiao Long Vs Mercury Black and he had been quite perplexed the the situation.

He might have met the girl few times during his last years in Signal but she had struck him as a mindless brawler.

She seemed prone to get angry but she never went over the line and tried to commit anything so heinous.

Thankfully, after reading other reports from Cinder's henchmen, the predicament was possible to solve to him.

"I understand the situation, Tai." He took a paper from under the desk and passed it to the older man. "Sir, go to this department and present your case. What happened to Yang in the Vytal Tournement is something that had been cleared out already, you just need to update the documentation."

Taiyang stared stunned at his former student. "That's it? But I thought that it wasn't something that could have been removed."

Shooking his head, Darius continued.

"I don't know who said that but after having discovered that the Semblance of Emerald Sustrai, Mercury's teammate, was Illusions we had decided to investigate the matter and we indeed found that the match was manipulated."

Nodding slowly Taiyang was about to leave the office after having salutated his former students, but was soon interrupted by him.

"Sir. I know it might be sound strange but can you come to my office once in a while for a talk? It's quite difficult to find something interesting to do nowadays."

Looking back, the Signal teacher nodded. "Sure. It's been a while and I want to catch up a bit more about what had happened after you left."

Once the door had closed and Darius had been left alone, the Chairman sighed and turned his head to look outside from the only window.

A part of him knew that something big was going to happen soon and that Remnant needed to be ready.

Something related to what had happened in Vale and certainly something where Ozpin was implied.

What was the old man hiding from the world?

* * *

 **AN**

 **I preferred to not spoiler parts of Volume 5 with some Deus-Ex-Machina secret documents.**

 **Anyway, the third chapter is completed and the Revolution is in Standby for now... (But don't worry, the Revolution cannot be halted forever!)**

 **So next chapter we will see some Mistral's politics in actions and I would like to mention one thing.**

 **In this fic, the destruction of the CCTV tower had been much more devastating, rendering the other towers unable to communicate to each other until Atlas engineers could change their current setup.**

 **Alas it might be even more difficult for them because of the new Anti-Atlas feelings that are starting to spread in Remnant.**


	4. Redemption

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Redemption**

 _ **"We have nothing to lose but our shakles now!"**_

 _ **-Attributed to Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov, Lenin**_

* * *

While traditions were being demolished by the modern ideals of Socialism in Vale, things were also starting to change elsewhere.

Ghira Belladonna had thought that retiring from the position of White Fang Leader would have given him more free time and less stress-inducing situations.

Sadly, fate had proven him wrong twice.

The first time, happiness had overshadowed this because it had been the return of his 'lost' daughter to Menagerie.

Blake was safe but she had changed so much since he had seen her last time

The fact that she had returned with a punk-looking boy had been cause of no little annoyance but this was also suppressed by the hidden threats from his lovely wife.

He wanted to act but the possibility of being beaten by his quite scary wife had left him quite indifferent towards the Monkey Faunus.

Kali, while kind and understanding, would cause hell if anyone had put her daughter at least in discomfort.

Ghira wasn't excluded by this and so he submitted to her quickly to avoid unnecessary pain on himself.

The second predicament was as surprising as the first.

When the scouts had reported that a group of people was approaching Menagerie with a unregistered boat, he had been wary that it might have been the White Fang as Blake had been warned them about.

A group of guards, his daughter and the Wukong had stood ready to intervene for any sort of aggression but it soon become unnecessary when whom Ghira supposed was the leader, once in front of him, kneeled.

The action was soon followed by the entire group and the Chief of the Menagerie frowned.

What was going on?

"Chieftain Belladonna." The leader said, his voice seemingly cracking. "I, Arturius Wern, Leader of the Altesian Socialist Party, beg you for asylum for me and my comrades."

After few seconds of silent thinking, Ghira nodded slowly and gestured the guards, that had aimed the weapons at the unknown group, to ease their stance.

Uncertain and still looking the group warily, the guards dropped their battle ready stance and returned to stare those individuals.

"We can talk about this in my office. Please, follow me."

As those words were said, Ghira turned around and left to enter the mansion, followed by Blake and Sun.

The leader of the Altesian SP nodded at his comrades and soon followed the trio inside the habitation.

* * *

"I thought that the Socialist Party had largely been dismantled after so many years."

Ghira voiced his interest to the surprise meeting with the long-dead political group.

"We've just gone mostly underground, Chieftain Belladonna. We are still debating if our cell had it worse or not than the Vacuo's on."

"But, why now? What had changed for your group to return?"

A ghost of a smile appeared in the sick-looking man.

"The proclamation of the Democratic Republic of Vale-" "What?"

The interruption made by the young Belladonna halted the explanation and both leaders turned to look at the girl.

Blake was about to continue but she was soon silenced by the glare her father sent her way.

"Continue please."

Nodding, the man returned to tell about the recent events.

"After the fall of Beacon and most of the capital of Vale, the people had rioted against the insightful decisions of the Council and the finding of documents that linked several councilors to high-level corruption led to the arrest and dissolution of the Regency Council. Darius Petrov, leader of Vale's SP, had then declared the formation of the DRV and the reconstruction of the old system in a new one."

"But, what about Beacon?" This time Ghira let this other interruption slide because he too was curious about this matter.

"From what I remember from the declaration of the National Program." The man answered.

"Schooling for Huntsmen had been interrupted and all teachers had been accepted to the new Military School that the government had opened recently."

"What about those who had already done one year of studying?" This time the man was interrupted by Ghira himself.

"Comrade Petrov had found a good compromise for the situation. Those who had shown exemplary behavior during school time and had done heroic deeds during Vale's Invasion, are to be bestowed with an immediate certification that will identify them as full-fledged Huntsmen. Comrade Petrov had also stated that a revision exam will be done to fully confirm the certification."

The three Fauni looked stunned at the news.

A full-fledged Huntsman/Huntress had several privilegies that made the job quite attractive but it was so difficult to pass the school years that many didn't even tried.

"This Mr. Petrov.. seems quite an intriguing fellow.."

"Yes." The Altesian replied at the unasked question.

"Comrade Petrov is possibly the closest member to achieve the Founder's dream. Some of the oldest comrades hail him as the second coming of Vladimir Lenin himself!"

The young Fauni didn't understood the weight of the last sentence, but Ghira did.

For members of the Socialist Party to declare a fellow comrade as if a reincarnation of the renowned founder was something that left much to think for later.

Now it was time for decisions.

"While I cannot guarantee a sustained flow of food, I can give to you and your people an habitation to call your own. Obviously, I will ask you something.."

Nodding, the Altesian said. "We will follow your lead in your domain, Chieftain Belladonna."

"Then we have a deal, Mr. Went."

And the handshake sealed it.

The ripple started in Vale was starting to change everything but will the world be ready for those changes?

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Atlas, General Ironwood's Office**

James Ironwood was experiencing the worst week of his career.

Things had started to take a bad turn when he had returned to Atlas and had reported the failure of Vale's defence.

The Council had not been keen to accept excuses to the situation and had been pestering him for resolution for the situation.

Sadly for them, Vale was a lost region after what had happened in the Invasion.

Ozpin's death and the victory of the Fake Maiden had sealed its fate forever.

This was what he had estimated with the few encounters with Vale's government.

Ozpin was the one who organised them and 'lead' them and with his death the Council was literally void of all legitimacy.

Then something he had not foreseen happened and he had looked at the Socialist resurgence with mixed thoughts.

The group was indeed opposed to foreign intervention after his failure in the attack but he had admired the determination and the progress shown in the weeks they had come to power.

More pressure coming from the Altesian Council after the Coup in Vale made his usually big stack of paperwork grow twice and he was starting to notice how much disgustingly corrupt the Council had grown.

The general had given up saying the horrible words 'the worst is over' because he seemed to be jinxing himself everytime.

As he was finishing compiling the last files for today, he was surprised once more when someone knocked at his door.

A gruff 'come in' left his tired mouth and someone familiar entered the room.

"General." The intruder saluted him and he replied by nodding. "At ease, Specialist Schnee."

Accepting the order, Winter Schnee came closer to his desk and put on his desk a small letter.

James paused his action and looked at the small document warily, glancing alternated the letter and the grim-looking subordinate.

"May I inquire what is it?"

Nodding, the specialist explained. "My Father, Jacques Schnee is interested in inviting the new leader of Vale to the Gala he had organised in a week." She paused and continued, this time hesitantly. "The Council had been firm in having you for this job, Sir."

Putting an hand on his forehead, James Ironwood cursed for the first time his job.

"I'm sorry for bearing those bad news, Sir." The apology was cut off by the general and recomposed himself.

"You are not the one at fault her, Winter." He decided to be informal since he had known her since she was a young cadet.

Nodding, the sour-looking Schnee left his office and Ironwood was once more alone with more problems to solve.

Why didn't he retire earlier in his life when he could?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Changes, Changes and Changes. Did I say Changes?**

 **This Remnant is starting to divert from the half-AU half-Canon to a more AU version.**

 **I've noticed how difficult is to set a schedule for the events between Volume 3 and 5, but hopefully I shall have it done correctly.**

 **Maybe.**


	5. Rebellion

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Rebellion**

* * *

 _ **"We have nothing to lose but our shakles now!"**_

 _ **-Attributed to Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov, Lenin**_

* * *

The days that saw the great change in Vale also saw the seed of the doubt starting to form in many individuals.

Some were just workers that felt dissatisfied with the current system and saw in Socialism a chance for a better future.

But the others were certainly the more surprising.

The Invasion of Beacon had started to make several members of the Council in Mistral doubt of the status quo, especially after the death of a National Rising Star.

Pyrrha Nikos was an example of the newest, better generation of Mistral. She represented that it was possible for the nation to recover after the Great War.

The Invicible Girl, while never used in any sort of propaganda, gave the Mistrali people hope for a serious recovery and the possibility of greater things for their own paths in life.

Her death had caused the end of this optimistic mentality and many were starting to see the corruption and have shown serious disagreements with some of the Council's policies over the years.

With dissidents among their group, paranoia started to manipulate several proposal like the Press Regulation Act, a way to censor the news, or the New Police Act, the enpowerment of the Mistrali Police Departments to deal with possible riots.

All of those were thankfully opposed and repealed by the Neutralists and the supporters of this new idea.

While the people was ignorant of the details related to what was happening inside the chamber of the councils, influential industrialists had seen the attempts to limit the already partial democracy of the region and, together with the progressists and the neutralists, knew what to do.

Seeking contacts with the Socialist Party in Vale had been incredibly difficult because of the destruction of Vale's CCTV Tower.

Things had looked bleak for a moment but something surprising came to their attention.

From several old documents, there was a settlement of the Mistrali cell of the Socialist Party.

Contacting those was actually easier than they had originally thought.

The settlement had been isolated but not that much detached by society.

Reasons were many for them to be so much isolated, but possibly the major reason was when an internal struggle happened with the rising of an illegitimate pretender to the Leader's position.

Josif Dzhugashvili, called by many members as 'Stalin', had been quite unpopular since its nomination.

Certain irregularities had happened when the Last Wills of the previous leader had chosen the man for the job.

Infamous for several crimes ranging from Theft to Murder, Joseph Stalin was a true monster even before becoming General Secretary of the Party.

His directives mirrored his personality. He wanted to restore the previous modus operandi of killing innocents, sabotaging the existing government and trying to impose a totalitarian regime.

Those were already old ideas that very few shared inside the party and so a rebellion happened.

The struggle was protracted for several years, trying to fend off against any supporters of Stalin.

The position of General Secretary was abolished to avoid any similar situations and in its stead a Triumvirate was chosen by the Politburo.

The Mistral Socialist Party, while leaving a series of tragic events, continued to preserve its ideals and keep going forwards.

When several Councilors and others important individuals of the Mistrali Elite contacted them, a proper reunion was approved.

The encounter lasted several hours, between understanding and mistrust, but luckily peaceful enough to last to the end.

After just few hours of diplomatic deals, the Councilors left the reunion satisfied with the conditions gained.

While some will have to be tried for having partaked to illegal crimes, their punishment had been lowered to simple House Arrests for the rest of their lives.

Several days after the reunion, a coup similar to the one done in Vale succeeded and the proclamation of the Workers' Republic of Mistral soon was heard by everyone in Remnant.

Immediately, Mistral started to receive materials and technical support from Vale.

Two Kingdoms had fallen before the might of the people...

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Darius Petrov's Office, Vale**

"Good job, comrades.." Darius whispered while looking at the newspaper announcing the success in Mistral.

Vale was finally shaping up to the nation it was supposed to become. A free, people-led region with extremely low rates of poverty.

The first divisions of the Red Army, while Regulars, were described by several Generals as a good start for the formation of a proper, modern army.

The liberation of Vale was set before the end of the month, two weeks from now.

The birth of the WPM had accelerated the plans of ideological expansion for the Socialist Party.

The existance of rebellious Councillors had been extremely useful in their plans and Mistral had been turned to Socialism much earlier than expected.

Plans to turn also Vacuo and Atlas were still under development, especially since the former is too much decentralized and loose as a government to undermine, while the latter had started to be wary of any revolutionary attempt.

Fortunately, the little envelope in his desk might contain the key to succed in Atlas.

Jacques Schnee was far too much stubborn to believe that money could corrupt everything.

Having lived in extreme poverty for much of his childhood, Darius had been quite distasteful of gold and preferred to deal with exchanges.

The humble life proposed by his late mentor also helped to iron those ideals and there was nothing in the world that could corrupt Darius.

Even power was something he partly tried to limit on himself, creating even more administrative jobs.

Returning back to the pressing matter of the invitation, Darius knew what to do to gain influence in Atlas.

There was something the leader of the SDC hadn't thought nor considered.

Sometimes even a member of your closest family might cause a rebellion against you if they are smart enough to see what you truly are.

Conveniently enough, Weiss Schnee had yet to receive her Huntresses certification.

Hopefully, this will be enough for Darius to meet to the quite 'rebellious' Schnee.

* * *

 **AN**

 **When I read some reviews that opposed my 'supposed' communist thoughts, I found myself skeptical about the reasons behind those.**

 **I have never cited communism at all in previous chapter for an important reasons.**

 **Communism hails to "Promote an harmonious peace to the constant class war that Marx had identified in his works.".**

 **Things is... Communism is a failure as a possible, viable way of life for a major reason.**

 **Like Democracy it needs an amount of trust that not everyone can give and so it tends to corrupt itself and become something ugly.**

 **Socialism is detached from Communism because it tries to change conditions of workers by reforms.**

 **I had by all means not written about Gulags or something similar because the people are not repressed by the current regime.**

 **Heck, an election date had been fixed and I know if this is NOT sign of a true Totalitarian State.**

 **I pity those that make the whole 'Socialism=Comunism' preaching because they never studied the Russian Civil War at all. (School System all over the world sucks.)**

 **Alexander Kerensky, prominent civilian members of the Whites during the Civil War, was the then leader of the Social-Revolutionary Party.**

 **They tried to establish a Socialisation of the economy, a redistribution of all wealth equally to the people and the creation of regulations to avoid corruption by briberies.**

 **When Vladimir Lenin become the leader of Soviet Russia, he was shocked that in the first and only elections of the URSS the victors were the SR Party.**

 **Russian People asked for peaceful change, not for something as destructive as Communism.**

 **I would be incredibly disappointed if I will find any other review styled like this one. (This time I understood because I had not put any explanation but this will be the only time.)**

 **Socialism in Remnant took a very different way of evolution.**

 **A mix of Socialism and Marxism (Light Communism) is now ruling both Vale and Mistral.**

 **While several well-known leaders are indeed Communism, Remnant's Socialism diverts from the classic and become something else.**

 **Violence is used in the extreme cases. The Vale Socialist Party launched a coup AFTER the whole Beacon's Invasion situation. Not Before.**

 **Next Chapter:** **Revolt**


End file.
